(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soot collection quantity measuring device for a diesel particulate filter. In particular, the present invention relates to a soot collection quantity measuring device for a diesel particulate filter that can improve the accuracy of a soot collection quantity so as to recycle a diesel particulate filter at a suitable time.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, diesel vehicles are provided with a diesel particulate filter which converts carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrocarbon (HC) in an exhaust gas into carbon dioxide (CO2) and water (H2O). The particulate materials, which include various particulate harmful materials (i.e., soot), are collected in a filter. The particulate materials are subsequently burned by operating an externally or internally provided recycling device.
However, if soot is excessively accumulated in the diesel particulate filter, the soot collection quantity measuring device for a diesel particulate filter may not work properly, thereby increasing back pressure, and lowering engine power and fuel efficiency.
Therefore, the present invention provides a soot collection quantity measuring device for a diesel particulate filter that can improve the calculation accuracy of a soot collection quantity so as to recycle a diesel particulate filter at a suitable time.